the_realmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dallen Hammerhand
Human Two-Handed Fighter 3 __FORCETOC__ Backstory * Early Years Born to simple simple cattle herders in northern Vemmet, Dallen was raised by his hardworking father Dominic and his caring mother Martha. He grew up on the farmlands until he grew restless in his teenage years, deciding to move into the nearby city of Elemas to seek his fortune. His natural size and strength led to him taking up the art of blacksmithing, picking up the trade as an apprentice for many years, finishing his work with the smith close to his twenties. Moving out into the open world, he took up his affinity for the hammer and modified his experience to a more violent vocation. As a caravan guard, he travelled south across Vemmet, fending off bandits and growing deeper and deeper in love with the open roads of the world. Not long after taking to the road, he became fast friends with another traveller named Aiden, though Dallen had never thought to get his last name. How they ended up becoming fire-forged battle partners was due to the very job they met on, for they had been hired into a group to deal with a local outspoken bandit camp near the City of Hotash. Bad intel led to the downfall of their group, but the two friends escaped the ambush and worked their way around, systematically taking out the camp as steadfast allies. With the job complete, the pair of warriors decided to travel together, seeking work as a team and soon discovering adventure like they hadn't expected. * Convenient Encounter While leaving the Hotash, with the desire to return home after all these years, and with a letter to be delivered in Elemas to drive the idea home, Dallen and Aiden struck out from the city and started northward on foot. Nearing the first nightfall, they heard hooves coming from behind them, and turned to see a large wagon heading northward. They stepped to the side to let the wagon past, but as it did Aiden caught the glimpse of steel in a far bush by the side of the road. As he yelled out a warning, an arrow sung through the air, nearly striking the farmer on the wagon. In an instance of response, Dallen drew his hammer and rushed the highwaymen as Aidan swiftly launched some metal darts from his belt, and a green-garbed elven man stepped from the wagon with his own bow in hand. Between the three of them, they quickly dispensed of the bandits and turned to ensure everyone was safe. Dallen introduced himself to the farmer, Henrick Kenama, and the farmer's family, ever the friendly sort, and it didn't take long for a deal to be struck: Dallen and Aiden would help guard the Kenama family on their way to Elemas in return for giving the pair of warriors a ride. Now resting comfortably on the wagon, Dallen was soon greeted by his soon-to-be adventuring companions. The green-garbed elf introduced himself as Obenran, a Druid from the west, with his loyal bear companion Moonclaw. He also met Henrick's daughter, a young maiden by the name of Dessica, a trained follower of Aklivara. His last companion, and probably the most skilled, was the blindfolded monk, Chadra Khalazza, a Drow woman from Hotash. With a varied group of new allies, Dallen smiled and couldn't help but keep grinning at the knowledge of having such a group at his side. * The Ruined Bandit Keep On the long road to Elemas, as the group rounded the tip of the Hotash Forest, they stopped for the night as usual to camp, but were soon attacked by bandits with arrows in the dark. Dallen, ever brave, launched after his foes into the fading light to teach them not to attack innocent people. His reckless charge led him into some significant injury, but his allies had his back and soon came in to help. The screams from the camp though drove them back, Dallen being dragged half the way by Aiden. Back at the camp, while they had been dealing with the bandits, more forest thugs had jumped from the trees and assailed the camp, grabbing Henrick from his family and dragging him off. Dessica quickly attended to Dallen's wounds, but before he could have time to rest he took his allies and drove into the trees after the scum. As the group moved through the dark woods, they soon found the fort where the bandits holed up. They quickly prowled through the dark edge of the treeline, inspecting the rundown fort, which looked like it had been quickly (and poorly) repaired with wooden logs. With a plan set, Dallen took to the front gate, raving like a madman and threatening violence on any who would not face him. As a detachment of guards crept from the gate to deal with the fool, Obenran stood in the shadow of the trees and took great care to leave arrows in the guards on top of the fort, while Dallen and Moonclaw caught the guards outside the gate inbetween them. Meeting inside the fort with Chadra and Aiden, who had scaled the back wall already, the four of them soon entered the fort's underground structure. With the same careful percision that the pair of fighters had used when they met, the four warriors moved from room to room, dealing with threats and searching for the kidnapped farmer, taking advantage of the bandits nature by restealing some chests filled with silver from the thieves. Eventually, they came to the last room to search, where they would find Henrick. Stepping foot into the large room, dressed with old tapistries and with a great bone and wood throne against the far wall, the party was met by a large and gruff bandit in an eyepatch, Gorva Blindeye, the Bandit Leader of the forest. In a rage, Gorva threatened the group and bellowed on about how vile the Elves are how any self-respecting Human would rise up against the Elven Lords who rule Vemmet. Tired of his tyrade, Dallen gripped a javelin he had grabbed from a previous guard and hurled the long shard of wood, yelling a mighty warcry as the projectile left his grip. Struck dead in the center, the javelin struck home into Gorva's chest, sliding through to the other side and plunging into the horrid throne behind him. The bandit leader couldn't even collaspe after death because of the wooden shaft that now pinned him to his seat. His guards, horrified at the sight, threw down their arms and prayed for compassion from the Bandit Slayer. As Aiden tied the cowardly thieves in a corner, Dallen went to the next room with swift purpose and freed the captured Henrick, earning the farmer's eternal thanks. * Into the Cavern Grave With the honest farmer saved, the party was once again on their way to Elemas, though the trip was only half over. They soon reached the Elemas Mountains that create a giant wall bewteen Elemas and the southern hills. Travelling along the edge of the mountain range, their travels brought them to a cave entrance with a putrid smell wafting from the muddy entrance. Standing at the entrance was a striking warrior woman, a not often seen Aasimar Inquisitor stranded by cowards. After a quick talk with Dallen, he swore himself to Akirah, to assist her in her quest to rid this cave of undead. Learning from last time, Obenran and Moonclaw stayed with the wagon to ensure the Kenama family's safety, though Dessica volunteered to go into the morbid cave to ensure Dallen's safety and the strenght of her holy conviction against the undead. Moving down into the natural caves, their first brush with undead was unexpected, while crossing a relatively small underground stream. Even split from one of their companions by the water, they still managed to fend off the sluggish zombies. Moving deeper into the cave, they discovered a poor section of cave that soon dropped rocks on their heads as they rushed past, avoiding them just barely as they rushed for the safety of the next tunnel. Travelling deeper still, they discovered cut stone as they found a fallen wall into an underground structure of sorts, fighting off the skeletal warriors that guarded the entrance. They moved into the broken rooms and deeper into the complex, soon discovering more horrors of the undead, even a large skeletal ogre they fought off with much valor. During one such skirmish though, an unlucky blow from the Inquisitor, her flaming blade passing through a crumbling skeletal foe, her earnest spirit struck true into Dallen, sending her great burning sword through his back and out through his chest. As he stood, shocked by with a tight grip still on his hammer, she quickly tossed aside her blade and focused her holy vigor on slowing the wound, shocked as Dallen shook off his deadly wound and crushed another foe under his mighty weapon. Dessica soon sprung to lend her aid, and Dallen's wound was repaired through combined mystic effort. After fighting off the undead, they soon discovered the cause of such activity, and they were disgusted to find cultists praying to horrid demons at their makeshift altars. In the last room in the shadowy complex, they found a necromancer who raised corpses and raved like a madman as he conjured his spells and incantations to strike the party down, though the group overwhelmed the necromancer and his undead, eventually striking him down and freeing the caves from more rising corpses. After weaving their way back through the caves, they emerged into the setting sun and gasped the fresh air of the summer breeze. With the party safe, Dallen took no time in inviting Akirah into their band of adventurers, and since her job was to complete in Elemas, she agreed with his proposal. * Elemas At Last After such a long trip, the party finally arrived at their destination, the forest city of Elemas, last true city of the Humans. The groups soon split about to deal with business of their own, Henrick taking his family to the local tavern and inn, the Prancing Unicorn, to rest after such a trip. Dallen, with his friend Aiden in tow, went straight to the mayor's office in earnest to purchase some land, a plan formulating in his mind since he met his new friends. He was soon given documents to fill out, in his request, when a welcome surprise stepped through the doors. Instantly he jumped up, catching the large man in a ferocious hug, as the man returned it in kind. Dallen had not seen his father in many long years, and to see the man brought joy to his heart. The two traded compliments and information on what the other had been up to. While most of it happy, Dominic was sad to inform his son that his grandfather, Lorik, had passed away a few years previously. Soon after the news, Mayor Armore of Elemas came into the waiting room to invite them to his office, where he welcomed Dallen back to the city before reading Dallen his grandfather's will. What surprised Dallen, as it was not what he had expected, his grandfather had left him a sizeable amount of farmland with in distance of Elemas, still in the large forest that surrounds the city. Dallen took a moment to thank his grandfather and offer a prayer, because being led to the property by the Mayor's runner. He admired the old but solid building that he now owned, and admired from a far the empty field that was a part of the property. Meeting that night at the Prancing Unicorn with the others, Dallen enacted his plan, and after a rousing speech and promise of a good future, Dallen proposed the forming of an Adventurer's Guild. * The Dawnhammers Are Born In the summer of 217 DA, on the 4th of Aklune, Dallen officially registered the Dawnhammers as an Adventurer's Guild and began rapidly furnishing the Guild Hall with basic furniture, beds in the rooms and a large table in the main hall. With Dessica, and her talent with a quill, scribbling notes and numbers, Dallen began to balance his small collection of coins from his recent adventures along with the assistance of Henrick giving suggestions and also beginning to work the fields as Dallen's live-in Farm Master, the fledgling leader of a new guild began his work, leaving his companions free time to strike out on a rumor they heard of Demon Cultists haunting the Elemas Forests, a job Akirah sprung at willingly, leading a small party of Guild Members to work. While he worked, he soon discovered pain in his chest, and realized the nasty scar on his chest from the sword wound had still damaged his muscles and lung, causing him to strain himself much easier while physically working. It didn't take long for Dessica to start calling him old "Mountain Lungs", a nickname he laughed and took happily, as he often laughed at death's attempts to take him. Nearly a week later, Dallen had finished some basic furnishings and purchased supplies to ensure his people fed, and then happyily welcomed his allies home from their quest, even welcoming a wild-eyed Tiefling Sorcerer named Cain who had quickly sworn loyalty to Akirah and her cause. With a hardy meal and stories of their battle, Dallen sat back and smiled, enjoying the comradery that his wild idea to form a guild had created, and looked forward to the Dawnhammers expanding to a mighty force for good. Notable Equipment Lucy Lucerne Hammer. Dallen's favorite weapon. Character Information http://www.myth-weavers.com/sheetview.php?sheetid=406188 Category:Player Character Category:The Dawnhammers